Historia do rock
O rock ten as súas raíces no rock and roll e o rockabilly dos anos 40 e 50, que evoluíran do blues, da música country e doutras influenzas. Ademáis, a música rock baseouse noutros estilos musicais, incluíndo a música popular, o jazz e a música clásica, que tamén influíron na súa evolución. Os sons do rock soen xirar sobre a guitarra eléctrica ou acústica, e ten unha forte sección rítmica formada polo baixo, a batería, e instrumentos de teclado coma órgano, piano ou, dende os anos 70, os sintetizadores. Xunto coa guitarra ou os teclados, ás veces tamén son usados como instrumentos solistas o saxofón ou a harmónica cun estilo blues. A finais dos 60 e principios dos 70 o rock desenvolvéronse diferentes estilos dentro do rock. Cando foi mesturado coa música folk apareceu o folk rock, uníuse ao blues para crear o blues-rock e co jazz na jazz-rock fusion. Nos anos 70 o rock incorporou influencias do soul, o funk e a música latina. Tamén nesa época desenvolveuse en numerosos subxéneros, coma soft rock, glam rock, heavy metal, hard rock, rock progresivo e punk rock. Os subxéneros que surxiron nos anos 80 incluen o New Wave, o hardcore punk e o rock alternativo. Nos anos 90 apareceron o grunge, o Britpop, o indie rock e o nu metal. Anos 50 e principios dos 60 Rock and roll O rock and roll evoluiu nos Estados Unidos a finais dos 40 e principios dos 50, e extendeuse rapidamente polo resto do mundo.y spread to the rest of the world. A súa orixe estableceuse por unha mestura de varios xéneros de música popular dese tempo incluíndo rhythm and blues, gospel e country. En 1951, o disc jockey de Cleveland, Ohio Alan Freed comezou a "pinchar" rhythm and blues para unha audiencia multi-racial, é está acreditado coma o primeiro en usar a frase "rock and roll" para describir a música. Existe un enorme debate sobre cal é considerada a primeira gravación de rock & roll. Unha das contendentes principais é "Rocket 88" de Jackie Brenston e os seus Delta Cats, gravada por Sam Phillips para Sun Records en 1951. Catro anos despois, o tema de Bill Haley "Rock Around the Clock" converteuse na primeira canción de rock and roll en acadar a cima da lista da Billboard de vendas e tampo no aire, e abriulle ás portas a esta nova corrente da cultura popular en todo o mundo. A revista Rolling Stone sostivo no ano 2004 que "That's All Right (Mama)" (1954), o primeiro sinxelo de Elvis Presley para Sun Records en Memphis, foi a primeira gravación do xénero. Pero, ao mesmo tempo, "Shake, Rattle & Roll" de Big Joe Turner, posteriormente versionada por Haley, estaba xa na cima da lista de R&B da Billboard. Outros artistas que tiveron hits neses primeiros tempos do rock and roll foron Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley, Fats Domino, Little Richard, Jerry Lee Lewis e Gene Vincent. Nos 50 medrou a popularidade da guitarra eléctrica, e desenvolveuse un estilo específico de tocar rock and roll grazas a xente coma Berry, Link Wray e Scotty Moore. Tamén houbo un grande desenvolvemento na tecnoloxía da gravación musical como o gravador multipistas desenvolvido por Les Paul, o tratamento electrónico do son con innovadores coma Joe Meek, e as producións Wall of Sound de Phil Spector. Todos estes avances foron importantes influencias para a música rock posterior. Os efectos na sociedade do rock and roll foron masivos en todo o mundo. Máis aló dun sinxelo estilo musical, o rock and roll influiu no xeito de vida, na moda, na actitude e na linguaxe. Ademais, o rock and roll pode ter axudado á causa do movemento polos dereitos civís xa que tando os mozos afroamericanos coma o estadounidenses brancos gozaban con esta música. Sen embargo, a principios dos anos 60, moito do ímpetu musical inicial e o radicalismo social do rock and roll comezou a disiparse, coa aparición de ídolos adolescentes, un énfase nos bailes, e o desenvolvemento da música pop lixeirac. Eses primeiros 60 viron a subida do son Motown. De 1961 ata 1971, a Motown tivo 110 temas no top 10, e artistas coma Stevie Wonder, Marvin Gaye, The Supremes, The Four Tops e The Jackson 5 asinaron todos co selo. Primeiro rock británico e British Invasion No Reino Unido, o movemento trad jazz levou de visita a artista de blues ao país. O hit de Lonnie Donegan de 1955 "Rock Island Line" foi unha grande influencia, e axudou a desenvolver a música skiffle en todo o país, incluíndo á banda de John Lennon The Quarrymen. Gran Bretaña desenvolveu unha grande escea rock and roll, sen as barreiras raciais que existían nos Estados Unidos, e que mantiñan separados a distintos tipos de música. Cliff Richard tivo o prumero hit de de rock 'n' roll británico con "Move It", iniciando de xeito efectivo o son do rock británico. ... Garage rock Música surf Movemento contracultural (1963 - 1974) A finais dos anos 50 a contracultura bohemia dos Estados Unidos estaba asociada ao máis amplo movemento pacifista que se construíra en contra da ameaza da bomba atómica, destacando a Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament en Gran Breataña. Ambos estaban asociados á escea jazz e ao florecemento do movemento folk. Pop rock Folk rock A escea folk estaba formada por amantes da música popular aos que lles gustaba os instrumentos acústicos, as cancións tradicionais e o blues cunha mensaxe de progreso social. O pioneiro do xénero folk foi Woody Guthrie. Bob Dylan chegou á cima deste movemento, e con temas coma "Blowin' in the Wind" e "Masters of War" levou a canción protesta a un público máis amplo. Inspirado polo éxito dos Beatles de mezckar folk e rock, Roger McGuinn viña tocando temas dos Beatles en formato acústico en clubs de folk de Los Angeles cando Gene Clark se achegou a el ara formar unha banda... Rock sicodélico Glam rock Rock progresivo De mediados a finais dos 70 Hard rock e heavy metal Unha segunda corrente de bandas británicas e estadounidenses fíxose popular durane os primeiros anos 70. Bandas coma AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Queen, Alice Cooper, Judas Priest, Aerosmith, Black Sabbath e Kiss tocaban altamente amplificados, facendo un hard rock baseado nos sons de guitarra. Este xénero foi caracterizado por sons agresivos e duros de guitarras con overdrive e insistentes ritmos 4/4 das baterías. A medida que a década foi avanzando, a bandas comezaron a incorporar diferentes sons á súa música como o uso de sintetizadores e collendo influencias do rock progresivo e da música disco nas súas gravacións. A pesares de seguir sendo popular durante toda a década, o críticos musicais rexeitaron abrumadoramente o xénero hard rock. Nos anos 80 bandas coma Metallica, Iron Maiden, Slayer, Megadeth e Anthrax continuaron a popularidade do estilo. Era do arena rock Punk rock New Wave Post-punk Xunto co New Wave, o post-punk desenvolveuse coma unha extensión do punk rock. ... Anos 80 New Wave of British Heavy Metal Glam metal O glam metal foi popular nos anos 80. Combinando un estilo musical heavy metal e unha estética do glam rock influenciada por varios artistas coma Queen, Alice Cooper, Sweet e The New York Dolls, as primeiras bandas do xénero en destacar foron Mötley Crüe e Ratt and Quiet Riot. ... A aparición do rock alternativo O alternativo faise popular (principios-mediados dos 90 Grunge A principios dos anos 90, o rock estaba dominado por artistas de pop, rock e "hair metal" comercializados e con grandes producións. A MTV aparecera e promocianara en exceso a imaxe e o estilo. Disconformes con esta tendencia, a mediados dos 80, bandas do estado de Washington (particularmente da zona de Seattle) crearon un novo estilo de rock que contrastaba marcadamente coa corrente mainstream da época. Este novo xénero sería coñecido coma "grunge", un termo que significa "suciedade" ou "porquería". O termo amosouse axeitado debido ao son suxo do estilo e ao aspecto descoidado de moitos dos seus músicos, que activamente se rebelaron en contra da imaxe "sobre-peiteada" dos artistas populares. O grunge fusionou elementos do hardcore punk e o heavy metal nun son sinxelo, e facendo un pesado uso das distorsión de guitarra, do fuzz e do feedback. As letras eran normalmente apáticas e cheas de angustia, e con outros temas como a alienación social, aínda que tamén eran coñecidas polo seu humor negro e polas parodias ao rock comercial. Britpop Indie rock Xéneros híbridos (mediados-finais dos 90) Pop punk Post-grunge Nu metal e rap rock